Dragon Ball Bebop
by Luna Starwing
Summary: Ratings will go up. Pan and Marron have a bounty on them. How will they deal with that? Then what happens when Pan gets hurt? Why, a green-haired bounty hunter comes to the ruscue. *wink*
1. The Meeting

1 Cowboy Bebop/ DBZ Crossover  
  
A/N: Okay you guys. This may seem strange, but I like it anyway!!! This is a Cowboy Bebop/ DBZ Crossover. I need to know who you think the couples should be. This is mainly about Pan, since she is my all time FAVORITE character. Besides, I think I'm going to make it a Spike/ Pan couple. Okies? This may seem strange, even a little confusing at first, if it is, then GOOD!!! That's how I like to toy with people. Hehe.  
  
Anyway… I'll take your word for it, maybe. Just tell me if you think that a good couple. Don't you DARE pair Marron with ANYONE. She's a loner. She will be in there, but just as an accomplice. Now, enough of me flapping my mouth and ON WITH THE STORY!!!  
  
"Scanners are showing a negative sir!!!" an explosion came from the cockpit. "Sir, we're going down!!!" The spaceship crashed into a crater.  
  
"All right!!! We blasted that thing down with one shot!!!" Marron jumped up and down.  
  
"Correction, I shot them down. You just sat there and watched." Pan typed some coordinates into the computer. "We're going to Mars. Is that okay for you?" Marron nodded and Pan confirmed the coordinates. "We should be getting there in a few hours."  
  
"Exactly please." Marron walked over to the control console.  
  
"Fine. Three hours. That gives us time to rest." Pan typed something else into the computer. "I've set on the alarms. Now let's get some sleep." Pan and Marron walked into their rooms and went to get some sleep.  
  
"All right then." Jet looked on the laptop.  
  
"Is it another big bounty?" Spike walked up brushing his teeth. Jet's eyes got wide.  
  
"OVER 100 MILLION WULONG!!!" Spike turned the laptop his way.  
  
"What!?!? For only two girls!?! Are you sure?"  
  
"Pretty sure. That's what it says, right there."  
  
"Are you sure that's a comma?"  
  
"Shut up!!! I only made that mistake once!!! Look for yourself. It's a comma."  
  
Spike looked hard at the laptop and nodded. "I guess your right. Oh well. Last time they were seen is heading towards Mars and that was," Spike looked at his watch. "Only an hour ago!!! If we're lucky we'll catch up to them before they can get there!"  
  
"Let's get going!!!" They headed off towards Mars to catch the two girls.  
  
Faye walked in and rubbed hers eyes, yawning. "What are you two yelling about in here."  
  
Jet pointed to the laptop screen.  
  
"Man, is that a big bounty or what? So are we heading after them?" Jet nodded.  
  
"They were last seen heading towards Mars, so we're going in that direction. If we can get there soon enough we'll capture them before they even land."  
  
"What makes you so sure you're going to be able to catch them? They must be pretty dangerous if the bounty is THAT big."  
  
"Come on. They look harmless."  
  
Pan shot a blast at an asteroid and blasted it to pieces. She wiped the sweat from her forehead. "That was a good work out. I hope no one was watching those." She flew back to the ship and ripped off her clothes. She dumped them into the hamper and got into the shower. She turned the water on hot so it would steam up. She pressed a button on the shower wall. "Galea, how much longer until we reach Mars?" the computer answered,  
  
"We should be getting there in 15 minutes ma'am. Please don't take too long." The computer said in a troubled voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" She looked at the speaker.  
  
"It's just that, there is a ship called The Bebop heading towards us at top speed. The crew members are Spike Spiegel, Jet Black, Faye Valentine, a dog named Ein, and uh…." The computer stuttered.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"A kid named Ed. It's a girl."  
  
"Strange." She got out of the shower and dried off. "Kick it into hyper and land on Mars."  
  
"Yes ma'am." The ship speeded up and, in an instant, was in the Mars port.  
  
"Pan!!! Pan!!!" Marron ran down the hall towards her.  
  
"Yes, what is it Marron?"  
  
"Can we go to a bar, please?"  
  
Pan sighed. She was kind to Marron every once in a while. "All right, fine. Get your dress on quickly and we can go." Marron ran down the hall to her room.  
  
@BACK ON THE BEBOP@  
  
"What!?!? They just disappeared from the radar!" Spike hit the screen.  
  
"That's impossible. Nothing can go that fast." Jet walked up behind him.  
  
"Apparently THEY can." Spike boosted up the engines. "I hope the engines can stand this."  
  
@BACK AT THE BAR@  
  
"So which one can we go to." Marron walked beside Pan down the busy street. Pan was too busy giving guys the death glare because they all kept looking at her the wrong way. "Pan!"  
  
"Marron! Hush! Now, what is it?" Pan stopped and looked down at her. Marron was only a few inches shorter than she was.  
  
"I don't know which bar we should go to. There are just too many." Marron pointed to all the signs.  
  
"Why don't we go to one that has a casino in it. That way we can get money and guys." Pan started walking off towards the casino sign.  
  
"Looks like you've already got a new fan club." Marron saw all the guys follow her into the bar. Everyone popped their heads up and looked at them.  
  
"Looks like this is where the fun is at." She walked over to the counter and jumped on it. "I'd like quarters for a hundred please." She put the dollar bill down and the man gave her the quarters.  
  
"Good luck." He winked at her and she rolled her eyes. Marron walked up and Pan gave her half. "Here. I wish these guys would stop staring. I feel like blasting them all away."  
  
"Do that and they'll have bounty hunters swarming all over this planet." Marron walked over to the slots and Pan walked over to the Blackjack table. At the Blackjack table, a guy in a sombrero and jacket was dealing cards.  
  
"Haven't seen you around here before." He said in a deep voice. She pulled his gun out of his pocket. 'I'll get this girl easy, no sweat.' He thought to himself.  
  
'Hmm. Looks like he's going to try and get me. No chance in that.' Pan thought to herself. "Bounty Hunter…" she whispered. He looked at her. Her face was smooth and soft. Her lavender colored eyes shined in the light and her hair flowed delicately over her shoulders. How could he hurt this great example of perfect beauty.  
  
"What did you say?" She looked deep into her eyes. They showed sterness, but deep down, they showed sorrow.  
  
"You heard me, Bounty Hunter. I know what you're up to and it's not going to work. I see your partner Jet over in the corner, in my left eye. At the other Blackjack table behind me is your other partner, Faye. In your right ear I see a microphone, which Ed is talking to you through." She smirked and crossed her legs.  
  
"All right!!! Jackpot!!!" Marron jumped up and the coins came rushing out. Some of the bouncers walked up to her. She had been winning the jackpot just a little too much.  
  
'Don't blow it Marron, don't blow it.' Pan just knew Marron was going to use her powers.  
  
"I think you need to come with us." One of the bouncers grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.  
  
"Hey! Let me go right now!!!" She struggled to get out of his grip. The other one came up and grabbed her other arm. Pan stood up and looked at her.  
  
"Marron, NO!"  
  
Marron's hair glowed aqua green and her eyes turned blue. The two bouncers flew back into some slot machines. Marron looked over at Pan. "Opps."  
  
Pan rolled her eyes. Spike, Jet, and Faye pulled their guns out and pointed them at the girls.  
  
"Hold it right there! You're under arrest!" Faye shouted over everyone. Pan smirked and turned to her. She walked up to her until Faye's gun was right in her face.  
  
"That wouldn't be wise dear. Unless you want to get hurt, I suggest you put the gun down." She backed away a bit. Faye shot the gun and it stopped millimeters away from Pan's face, making her hair blow back. She grabbed the bullet and crushed it. She blew the dust at Faye. "I'm sorry, is this yours?" She laughed and grabbed Marron's arm. "I think we've caused enough trouble already. Let's go."  
  
"Where are we going?" Marron managed to ask as they walked out.  
  
"Le Pier." They ran out and disappeared down the road.  
  
"Le…Pier…" Spike said softly so no one heard him. "I'll be there." 


	2. Le Pier

Chapter 2. Le Pier  
  
"I can't believe you did that in front of all those people, Marron." Pan dragged Marron down the crowded streets, heading towards Le Pier. "I was trying to protect myself!" Marron got all high and squeaky because she was about to cry. "Well you still shouldn't have done it." Pan walked in front of Le Pier. "Here we are. Are you ready?" "Are we going to see that Jack guy again?" Marron had this disgusted look on her face and crossed her arms. "YES, we are, and YES you're going inside." Pan grabbed her hand and walked inside. She walked over to a door with two big security guards on each side of the doorway. "Let us in." One of the guards looked down at Pan. "Do you have an appointment?" The man asked. "No, but if you don't let me in, Jack will be very disappointed." Pan grinned. Only Jack's close connections knew his REAL name. He nodded and let her through, opening the door. There was man at the desk in the room. He turned around and looked at the two girls. "Ah, Pan, Marron. How good of you to come see me. To what do I owe the pleasure?" "Let's keep this short Jack. You have something I want and I know you have it. Either you give it to me, or I blow your head off. Then I'll dispose of your body by throwing it into a pit of man-eating sharks." Pan jumped up and sat on his desk, forming a small ki ball in her hand. Jack laughed nervously. "Of course, yes ma'am." He scrambled in his pockets and pulled out a small charm. He handed it to her, then she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up. "You know I really didn't appreciate you getting your men to steal it from me in the first place." She smirked and dropped him on the ground. "Now. You get that bounty off of the computer or I will kill you AND all of your men. You KNOW I can do it." He rubbed his neck and stood up. He flipped open his laptop and removed the bounty from the computer. "There. Happy now?" Pan nodded and her and Marron walked out of the door. Jack picked up a walkie-talkie. "Kill them." Marron ran in front of Pan and outside. She wanted to get out of that place as soon as possible. "I know she's going to get a few drinks so I'll just head back to the ship." Marron hopped into her own vehicle and went back to the docks. "I guess I'll get myself a drink." Pan sat down at the bar. Spike walked into the bar and sat down a few seats away from Pan. He looked around at all the people. 'There are bounty heads all over this place!' he thought to himself. Every single person in there was a bounty. The other security guard walked up to Pan. She looked behind her and he lunged at her. She flipped up in the air and landed on the bar table. "What the hell do you think you're doing!?!" She scolded. The man climbed onto the bar table and chased her down it. She headed for the door. "Don't let her get away!" he yelled. One of the other bounties came up behind her and shot her in the side. "Ah!" She stumbled out into the street and ran into an alley. Spike ran out along with the other guys. "Come on. I think she went this way." One of them yelled. They ran past the alley she was in. Spike slowed down and looked at the ground. There was blood every where. 'Those guys must be idiots if they can't notice the blood.' He thought. He saw Pan stumble out into the empty street. She staggered all the way over to her vehicle, the Red Blaze. She fell down in front of it and stayed there, her hand on her side. She held it up to her and saw the blood on her hand before passing out. Spike walked up to her and kneeled down. Her picked her up and brought her back to The Bebop. "Who is that?" Jet walked up to the girl that Spike laid on the couch. Jet's eyes got wide. "Is that. Is that the girl!?!" Jet pulled out his gun and pointed it at her. "Whoa. Lay off Jet. She's hurt." Spike waved his hand. "Even better. That means she can't get away." "If I don't help her she's going to die." "Oh, that figures. Just don't let her die. That's what happens to all our other bounties." Jet put his gun away and sat down on the end of the couch. Spike took a bandage and wrapped up her side. The expression on her face turned to a calm look and she sighed. She slowly opened her eyes and saw Spike. She leaned up and looked at him. He just smiled at her. Pan jumped off of the couch and her hair started turning gold. "Whoa. Just calm down now. We aren't going to turn you in.at least not yet." Spike grabbed her hands and set her back down on the couch. Jet just rolled his eyes and sat on the other side of her. "If you turn me in you won't get any money. There IS no bounty on my partner and me. Go ahead Jet, check the computer." Pan smirked as Jet walked over to the computer. "WHAT!?!" Jet smacked the laptop. "It's gone!" He tossed the laptop to Spike. It was true, their bounty was gone. Pan started cracking up. "You actually think that there would be a bounty on me? But Marron, not even her! We had someone after us. That's why there was such a big bounty in the computer. I mean, ya we've killed a couple of people, blown up a few ships, but hasn't everyone?" Pan grabbed her side and started coughing up blood. "He must have gotten me good." She laid back down on the couch. Spike looked into those same lonely eyes. "You could stay here until you got better." Jet looked at him as if he were crazy. "Galea should be able to watch over Marron until I get back. So I guess." "Who's Galea?" Ed popped up behind the couch. "Oh, hi Ed. Galea is my ship. It is almost like a living being. Only it can't walk around or anything. It talks to us, takes care of us, and keeps us company." "Ooo. Ed want's to find out more about this ship!" "Well. I hate to break you the news, but you can't hack into MY ship. Top security, and if you try to get in it sends an electrical shock through the circuits and gives you a nasty little charge." At that moment Ed fell over with a black face and blew smoke out of her mouth. "Didn't I tell you? I'm highly advanced in science, and everything at that matter. I could give your ship a nice little upgrade if you promise not to chase after me when Jack puts another bounty on me and my friend into the computer." "What's up with you and that guy anyway?" asked Faye, slipping from behind the couch. Pan turned to look at her. "Oh, nothing really, I just destroyed some of his most expensive equipment, now he's all pissed at me. To think that wasn't enough, I killed some of his guys, stole some of his money, and put a virus into all of his systems." Faye looked at her with wide eyes. "Ya.to think that wasn't enough. Right." she laughed. "You should be better in about a week. Why don't you just pal with us through space? We could use the extra help." Suggested Spike. "No! Having two women is enough, we don't need them outnumbering us. That's too much." Jet protested. "We'd stay on our own ship and follow. We've got food AND money. Last time I checked you could use both of those. It's not hard for us to find a bounty. Put it up there and we'll get if for you." Pan pointed at the laptop. "I guess that WOULD be good for us." Jet sat and pondered.  
  
A/N Ain't I just the weirdest person you ever met? Give me your comments please, I could really use them. And don't say, someone else will review so I don't have to because that's what everyone says. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Thankees in advance! 


End file.
